


But in a thunderstorm I'll be next to you again

by SoJu_Lee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mark Tuan-centric, Memories, POV, Romance, markson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJu_Lee/pseuds/SoJu_Lee
Summary: Марк уже как год покинул его, однако Джексон всё ещё не может отпустить, продолжая жить так, словно Туан до сих пор рядом.





	But in a thunderstorm I'll be next to you again

«Потому что, когда человек умирает, ты не можешь перестать любить его, чёрт возьми, особенно, если он был лучше, чем все ныне живущие, понимаешь?»

И вот я _снова_ вижу, как ты просыпаешься и протягиваешь руку перед собой, словно пытаясь поймать уходящее сновидение. Знаю, что _снова_ снился тебе, понимаю это по влажным от слёз глазам. Ты встаёшь и потягиваешься, разминая затёкшие конечности, потому что опять спал на диване. Ты спал тут столько раз, что я уже потерял счёт.

_Джексон, ты забыл, где находится дверь в спальню?_

Понимаю, тебе сложно находиться там: слишком много дорогих сердцу моментов связано с этим местом. Думаю, ты лучше меня помнишь, как мы делали там ремонт и выбирали с особой тщательностью каждую мелочь и мебель. Особенно кровать, с ней было больше всего проблем, но в итоге мы, конечно же, выбрали идеальную.

_Жаль, что теперь она пустует._

Стоит ли говорить о кровати, если ты вообще не заходишь в эту комнату? Даже все вещи остались на своих местах: и моя рубашка, брошенная на спинке кресла, и мои книги на полках, а также доска с заметками, на которой прикреплён буклет с каким-то дурацким круизом, в который мы теперь никогда не поедем. Ты ничего не стал менять, только отдал нашу собаку моим родителям, потому что было невыносимо слушать душераздирающий, печальный вой каждую ночь, когда хозяин, так долгожданный целый день, не возвращался домой. Вой, от которого тебе самому становилось настолько грустно, что тоже хотелось завыть.

_Ты ни разу за этот год не притронулся к моим вещам. Думаю, тебе стоит убрать всё это, Джексон._

Ты идёшь в ванну, шаркая ногами, и усмехаешься, вспоминая, как я ругал тебя за это. Встаёшь под холодный душ, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться, а затем намыливаешь тело _моим_ гелем для душа. Да-да, именно тем самым, о котором ты говорил, что терпеть не можешь его мерзко-приторный запах ванили.

_Кажется, теперь он пришёлся тебе по вкусу._

В стаканчике до сих пор стоят две зубные щётки. _Твоя и моя_. Помню, как долго мы спорили из-за них, но ты так настаивал на покупке парных, что я сдался. Закончив с душем, ты берёшь полотенце с крючка, случайно задевая моё, висящее рядом, и вот оно уже распласталось по влажному кафельному полу. С шумным вздохом ты поднимаешь несчастный кусок ткани и вешаешь на место, разглаживая какие-то складки, видимые тебе одному. Ты оставил все мои крема на стеклянной полочке над раковиной, хотя я отчётливо помню, как ты бесился и ворчал, что они занимают слишком уж много места.

Теперь ты идёшь на кухню готовить завтрак. Достаёшь _две_ тарелки, готовишь _двойную_ порцию яичницы, достав _две_ чашки, завариваешь кофе, снова забывая, что я не терплю, точнее, не терпел, эту чёрно-коричневую горькую жижу. Затем сервируешь всё на столе _для двоих_ , ешь в тишине, косясь на тарелку с едой, стоящую напротив, словно ожидая, что яичница начнёт исчезать сама по себе. Естественно этого не происходит, и ты, оставив так и нетронутую порцию на столе, уходишь, уже на пороге говоря в пустоту, что скоро вернёшься.

И вот по возвращению, только открыв дверь, ты громко говоришь, что дома. Убираешь еду с завтрака, простоявшую на столе целый день, и повторяешь тот же алгоритм перед ужином. Ты совершаешь этот ритуал с едой ежедневно, надеясь, что вот-вот, уже завтра, всё измениться.

_Но, Джекс, ты ведь знаешь, что еда никуда не денется, и что твои слова повиснут в воздухе пустой квартиры, так и оставшись без ответа? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что никто не будет ждать тебя дома, когда ты придёшь обратно? Уверен, ты давно всё понял, поэтому, прошу, перестань проделывать это каждый чёртов день…_

_~*~_

Сегодня ты повторяешь всё это опять, случайно врезаешься в тумбу у выхода и, болезненно шипя, хлопаешь дверью. Из-за тумбы выглядывает знакомый уголок газеты, той самой, в которой писали об аварии. Наверное, ты уже и забыл о ней, закинув подальше от глаз. Но я прекрасно помню, как ты злился и психовал, круша все вещи, _за исключением моих_ , что попадались под горячую руку, когда почтальон бросил в ящик эту газетёнку со злосчастной статьёй на первой же полосе. Ты перечитал её раз десять, а может и больше, словно хотел, чтобы благодарности и соболезнования от возможных жертв въелись в память, словно хотел сделать себе ещё больнее. _Больнее? Будто это было возможно_.

Помню, как в тот день ты вернулся из студии, но меня ещё не было дома. Включил севший телефон, замечая два пропущенных вызова: один от меня, второй от неизвестного номера. Естественно сначала ты перезвонил мне. Думаю, ты навсегда запомнил витающие в воздухе ощущение беспокойства и предчувствие чего-то плохого, когда услышал в ответ на мой телефон незнакомый голос, говорящий, что-то про отделение полиции.

_Никогда не забуду твоё лицо после того, как тебе сказали об аварии: абсолютно пустые, будто безжизненные глаза, медленно наполняющиеся слезами, и потерянный взгляд, устремлённый в какую-то несуществующую точку на стене_.

Голос на том конце провода всё ещё продолжал что-то неуверенно лепетать, кажется соболезнования, но ты, не слушая, сбросил вызов и дрожащими руками открыл моё сообщение. Как ты теперь знаешь, последнее. В тот момент больше всего ты корил себя за то, что не зарядил чёртов телефон, что не смог ответить на мой последний звонок и за то, что не смог услышать мой голос.

События аварии для меня весьма обрывочны, но я отчётливо помню первую мысль, когда фургон впечатался в машину. Она была о том, как же безумно хотелось услышать твой голос. Тогда я попытался найти телефон, выходило не очень: руки отчего-то были необычно тяжёлыми и непослушными. Спустя какое-то время я всё-таки смог отыскать его на полу. Зажав кнопку быстрого набора, я ждал, но в ответ слышались лишь монотонные гудки, а затем голос какой-то леди, буднично говорящий, что «телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Руки тяжелели, будто наливаясь свинцом, и, заплетающимися пальцами, которые упорно не хотели попадать по нужным буквам, собрав все оставшиеся силы, я стал набирать сообщение:

« _Хей, Джекс, ты только не злись, но я, кажется, слегка разбил твою машину (╥﹏╥)… Прости, я люблю тебя_ »

После, уже дома, читая это сообщение, ты улыбнулся одним уголком губ и, нервно, рвано выдохнув в кулак, прошептал что-то о том, какой же я идиот и что машина совсем не важна по сравнению со мной.

_Прости меня за это, Гага._

_~*~_

В последние дни ты всё чаще задерживаешься в студии, пытаясь писать мои портреты. Ты стараешься передать различные эмоции и образы, постоянно всплывающие в твоей голове. Вот только, как казалось, навечно запомнившиеся любимые черты упрямо не хотят выходить так же идеально, как в воспоминаниях. Ты злишься на себя и портреты, разрывая несчастные холсты на куски. Они — лишь жалкие подделки и никогда не сравнятся с теми портретами, написанными с натуры, что висят на стенах студии.

_Ты проводишь почти всё время в студии, потому что тебе нравится быть окружённым мной._

Вчера к тебе приходил Джинён, ему пришлось около часа торчать под дверью, так как ты был в студии и не удосужился взять телефон.

_Признаться честно, мне никогда не нравился этот парень, потому что именно из-за него мы впервые крупно поссорились. Из-за моей, как я теперь понимаю, глупой ревности к твоим близким друзьям. Но сейчас он рядом с тобой, а не я, и я искренне благодарен ему за это. Джинён-а, позаботься о нём за меня хорошенько._

Я видел, как Пак улыбался, осознавая, что сейчас ты говоришь больше, чем за все дни прошедшего года вместе взятые, и видел, как его улыбка медленно сползала с лица, когда он понял, что ты говоришь только обо мне. Ты жаловался на портреты, но то, что у тебя не выходит передать мягкость волос, цвет кожи, мимические морщинки у глаз и прочие важные мелочи. Джинён мягко улыбнулся и сказал, что тебе стоит попробовать вновь рисовать с натуры, и ты предложил нарисовать его.

_Если я скажу, что не почувствовал острый укол ревности, то совру. В прочем, я мёртв и уже не имею права на подобное. Я сам оставил тебя, и это был мой выбор. А Джинён станет отличной моделью: нужно быть слепцом, чтобы не заметить, что этот парень чертовски красив._

Всю следующую неделю Пак приходит, чтобы попозировать, и, если честно, его постоянное присутствие рядом идёт тебе на пользу. Ты будто вновь оживаешь, отбросив старую, безжизненную оболочку, обременённую воспоминаниями. Улыбка снова начинает играть на твоих губах. Такая прекрасная, тёплая и давно забытая. Джинён видит эти улучшения и гордится, с радостью осознавая, что до возвращения «старого» Вана, возможно, осталось не так уж и много.

_Вот так, Джексон, продолжай двигаться вперёд._

_~*~_

Дождь монотонно барабанит по крышам невысоких зданий, мокрый асфальт, словно зеркало, отражает падающий свет фонаря. Ты идешь быстро, пытаясь спрятаться под курткой от струй холодной воды, наступаешь в лужи, разбрызгивая веером грязные капли. В наушниках играет какая-то до боли знакомая песня BigBang, но название никак не приходит в голову. Проходя мимо узкого тёмного переулка, ты слышишь жалобный скулёж, и останавливаешься, вынимая наушники, вслушиваясь вновь. Поскуливание повторяется гораздо ближе, и через пару мгновений прямо к тебе, на шатающихся лапах, выходит щенок — маленькое черно-белое чудо с огромными глазами цвета молочного шоколада и стоячими ушами. Дождь мигом отходит на второй план, а ты аккуратно подхватываешь пса, пряча под свою куртку, уже не заботясь о том, что сам мокнешь, хотя наверняка знаешь, что заболеешь.

_Ты всегда любил такую погоду, однако, промокнув, мгновенно распускал сопли и мучился от температуры._

Пса ты называешь не иначе, как _Марк-Иен_. Джинён хмурится, но вслух произносит лишь, что называть безродного щенка двойным именем, словно какую-то благородную особу, глупо и неудобно. Ты и сам понимаешь это, но упрямишься, всё равно продолжая звать собаку так, потому что подобные встречи могут принадлежать лишь Марку*.

Как и ожидалось, ты заболеваешь. И вот валяясь на диване в гостиной с температурой, от которой тебя знобит, ты получаешь сообщение от Пака с совершенно глупым вопросом: «Ты дома?». Интересно где тебе ещё быть, если только вчера сам Джинён сбивал тебе высокую температуру и бегал в аптеку за лекарствами, попутно проклиная пса, мирно посапывающего в твоих ногах. Нён добирается до твоего дома на удивление быстро. Парень, воспользовавшись запасным ключом, открывает дверь, чтобы не заставлять больного тебя вставать, хотя ты, по собственному мнению, вполне в порядке. Брюнет выглядит непривычно: его всегда идеально уложенные волосы сейчас растрепались от быстрой ходьбы, дыхание заметно учащённое, а щеки чуть покраснели. Ты улыбаешься, собираясь спросить в чём причина такого странного для Пака поведения, но тот опережает тебя, жестом призывая молчать. Парень набирает воздуха в лёгкие, шумно выдыхает и, активно жестикулируя, начинает историю, в которой фигурирует слишком много чужих знакомых, отчего ты, не вникая, путаешься уже на третьем имени. С трудом дослушав до конца, пытаясь сохранить крайнюю заинтересованность на лице, ты выделяешь для себя важную суть сего рассказа: какой-то ценитель искусства, заинтересованный в молодых талантливых художниках, хочет устроить тебе выставку, поэтому тебе нужно встретиться с ним в ближайшее время, чтобы обговорить детали и показать работы.

Следующие несколько месяцев уходят на подготовку, и ты, толком не долечившись, крутишься как белка в колесе. К счастью, выставка проходит более чем успешно, много твоих картин покупают. И ты оказываешь в продаже только нескольких — моих портретов. _Мне жаль, что я не могу поддержать тебя в столь долгожданный момент успеха, но вот Марк-Иен встречает тебя дома, радостно виляя хвостом. Он сделает это за меня._

_~*~_

Жизнь налаживается и идёт своим чередом. В один из дней ты, как обычно, поздно возвращаешься из студии, погода за окном стремительно портится. Подросший Марк-Иен наскакивает на тебя в коридоре, не давая спокойно разуться. Отпихивая пса, ты с трудом проходишь в спальню и, открыв шкаф, мажешь взглядом по паре коробок с надписью «Марк», куда убрал все мои вещи. _Тебе так и не хватило духа их выбросить._ Стянув мокрую от дождя одежду, ты забираешь под тёплое одеяло, как раз в тот момент, когда звучит первый, оглушительно громкий, раскат грома. Ты натягиваешь одеяло почти до носа, пытаясь унять лёгкую дрожь, потому что до ужаса боишься грозы. С новым раскатом грома и молнией, яркой линией расчертившей хмурое небо, рядом, под боком, пристраивается пёс, даря ощущение покоя и тепла. Ты лохматишь шерсть на широкой морде и, обнимая Марк-Иена, засыпаешь, больше не тревожась о непогоде за окном.

_Не бойся, Джексон, в грозу я снова буду рядом с тобой_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кто-то из Марксонов рассказывал, что когда они встретились был поздний вечер, шел дождь и Джексон напевал песню Big Bang.


End file.
